Tursas Enterprises
Tursas Enterprises was a military arms and ship dealing company started by Nyyrikki Tuoni. The company dealt primarily in magnetic accelerator firearms (like rail guns), and bladed weapons made from a phrik and ultrachrome hybrid as well as armor using the same hybrid and armorweave. Recently however, the company has expanded to include Adumari ships and weapons due to the owner also controlling the planet of Adumar. Celestial Firearms Tursas Enterprises was known for producing mass accelerator firearms. Many magnetic accelerator firearms were famous for the ability to fire projectiles at extreme speeds causing massive kinetic damage, and enabling rounds to be extremely small, thus allowing large amount of ammo to be carried with little burden. Also extreme speed and small projectiles, they were highly effective against Force User's who used lightsabers and were nearly impossible to block, especially when using a rapid fire weapon. The firearms aside from the pistol made use of an advanced interchangeable system similar to the clone commando's famous DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System although the series were not interchangeable without extensive disassembly and boasted a slot for bayonet insertion. To prevent problems with EMP attacks or interference, the firearms were insulated, but could still be affected if the pulse was strong enough which would require the systems to “reboot” and leave the gunner vulnerable for several seconds. Lastly the clips and firearms had small reinforced displays to show how much ammunition was left in each clip (again like the DC-17) , how fast the weapon was heating or cooling, and the rounds could be used in either the Gauss or rail gun version. The firearms were clearly marked so the two different series could be distinguished. Both series have recently started using depleted baradium rounds to add kinetic punch and thermal energy damage. Gauss Series Primary Firing Mechanisms Tursas Enterprises has been working on extensive upgrades for the Celestial firearms line which was now split off into two series: the Gauss series and Railgun series. Gauss guns fire a round that floats within the barrel when being launched therefore suffering no barrel degradation as seen in most firearms or overheating, is cheaper to make, and is completely silent. This makes the Gauss weapons lighter than their railgun counterparts since not so many materials are required. Recoil To cut down on recoil, Tursas Enterprises has made the inner components of their firearms with a number of metals in addition to its recoil dampening stocks: Condensed-matter composite which was originally designed to distribute forces evenly across a vehicle to prevent any harmful structure vibrations caused by powerful engines and trace amounts of neutronium which was known for “its ultra-dispersive characteristics”. Despite these upgrades, the Railguns still had a sizeable recoil. Padding as simple as cotton was suggested to prevent sore shoulders (haha). Overpenetration and Regular Rounds Due to extremely high velocity of the slugs being fired, there is a high possibility that the rounds from even a pistol can completely penetrate through an unarmored or lightly armored opponent, causing little to no kinetic damage to the target even when using the less powerful Gauss series. To counteract this, regular rounds for were made to act like frangible rounds in which the rounds would shatter after striking the target. Often the round would penetrate and then shatter, enabling penetration yet allowing the kinetic force of the round to dissipate into the target, causing massive kinetic and internal damage. Such rounds only had mild penetration power against medium armored opponents, and did little damage to heavily armored opponents aside from kinetic trauma. However, a secondary round was developed to act like a jacketed hollowpoint round in which the round expands at impact yet has massive penetration power. The end result is enabling the rounds to pierce even medium and heavy armor, yet cause large cavity wounds in the target. Such rounds however easily overpenetrated lightly armored opponents. Specifications For Use By: Elite, Commando, General, PCs *XSR-52 "Nephilim" Assault Rifle/Carbine - 5500 credits ** 6500 credits with (de)attachable grenade launcher *XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG - 5000 credits *XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun - 6000 credits *XSR-84 "Behemoth" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle - 6500 credits *XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun - 5500 credits *XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol - 2500 credits XSR-52 "Nephilim" Assault Rifle/Carbine * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 34.30in * Barrel length: 13.50in * Weight: 7.31 lb * Rate of fire: 850 rounds per minute * *arrel Velocity: 5,306fps (1,618 mps) * Kinetic Output: 5235.848J * Magazine capacity: 350 rounds * Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 23.40in * Barrel length: 10in * Weight: 6.80 lb * Rate of fire: 850 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 4802fps (1464mps) * *inetic Output: 4286.592J * Magazine capacity: 350 rounds * Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 41.60in * Barrel length: 21in * Weight: 10.24lb * Rate of fire: 1500 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 5,896fps (1,798 mps) * Kinetic Output: 6465.608J * *agazine capacity: 1000 rounds (drum magazine) * Additional features: folding bi-pod, x4 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-84 "Behemoth" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle * Semi-auto/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 42.60in * Barrel length: 22in * Weight: 10.09 lb * Rate of fire: 200 rounds per minute on automatic setting * Barrel Velocity: 6,896fps (2101.90 mps) * Kinetic Output: 8835.96722J * Magazine capacity: 100 rounds * Additional features: folding bi-pod, adjustable scope up to x10 XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol * *emi-automatic/3 round burst settings/automatic * Overall length: 8.7 * Barrel length: 5 in * Weight: 39 oz * Rate of fire: 500 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 3, 590fps (1094.23mps) * Kinetic Output: 2394.6785858J * Magazine capacity: 100 * Additional features: Radius sight XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun * Semi-automatic * Overall length: 29.9in * Barrel length: 13.6 * Weight: 8.47lb * Rate of fire: 30 rounds per 20 seconds * Magazine capacity: 30 rounds * Additional features: capable of firing small grenades instead of shotgun rounds that came in fragmentation and high explosive units Railgun Series Primary Firing Mechanisms Tursas Enterprises has been working on extensive upgrades for the Celestial firearms line which was now split off into two series: the Gauss series and Railgun series. There are several differences between the two: Gauss guns fire a round that floats within the barrel when being launched therefore suffering no barrel degradation as seen in most firearms or overheating, is cheaper to make, and is completely silent. A rail gun however launches a round at much more powerful speeds than Gauss while being very susceptible to barrel degradation, overheating, being louder, and increased recoil. Tursas Enterprises however has addressed these issues to contain the negative effects by decreasing the base rate of fire and magazine sizes in the rail guns series. This does not mean though that the issues are completely gone and that they are not susceptible to its problems. Routine maintenance is still required just like any other firearm. Recoil To cut down on recoil, Tursas Enterprises has made the inner components of their firearms with a number of metals in addition to its recoil dampening stocks: Condensed-matter composite which was originally designed to distribute forces evenly across a vehicle to prevent any harmful structure vibrations caused by powerful engines and trace amounts of neutronium which was known for “its ultra-dispersive characteristics”. Despite these upgrades, the Railguns still had a sizeable recoil. Padding as simple as cotton was suggested to prevent sore shoulders (haha). Overpenetration and Regular Rounds Due to extremely high velocity of the slugs being fired, there is a high possibility that the rounds from even a pistol can completely penetrate through an unarmored or lightly armored opponent, causing little to no kinetic damage to the target. To counteract this, regular rounds for were made to act like frangible rounds in which the rounds would shatter after striking the target. Often the round would penetrate and then shatter, enabling penetration yet allowing the kinetic force of the round to dissipate into the target, causing massive kinetic and internal damage. Even the frangible rounds proved highly capable against medium to heavy armor, causing kinetic trauma even if the round did not pierce due to the massive firepower behind the round (a single assault rifle round has the kinetic yield comparable to that of a .50 caliber round). However, a secondary round was developed to act like a jacketed hollowpoint round in which the round expands at impact yet has massive penetration power. The end result is enabling the rounds to pierce even heavy, mechanized armor, and cause significant damage to light and medium vehicles and yet cause large cavity wounds in the target. Such rounds however easily overpenetrated lightly armored opponents. OOC Note: The reasoning behind them being effective against vehicles is that they have the kinetic power equal to or greater than that of a modern .50 caliber round which are classified in the military as antitank rounds. Overheating of Railguns and Round Similar to Jango Fett's blasters, Dallorian alloy which was naturally resistant to heat, was used in the primary components for preventing the firearms from overheating. In addition, the firearm used a small cooling system that filled the space added by a smaller magazine. However, excessive use still caused the firearms to overheat on occasion if constantly being used in the automatic setting. If the firearm overheated due to the user ignoring the heating display, the firearm would shut down after five more seconds of ignoring the warnings and remain off until the weapon cooled don which could take several seconds. Barrel Degradation and Rounds To reduce barrel degradation and damage to rounds, the firearms made use of the alloys ferrocarbon, which was incredibly strong and corrosion resistant, hadrium, which was often seen in the barrels of blasters due to its high melting point and lack of malleability, and Denscris, which also had a high melting point. Loudness To reduce the loudness of the firearm, the barrel has been fitted with an advanced sound suppressor. Specifications *XSR-52 "Nephilim II" Assault Rifle/Carbine - 11,500 credits ** 5500 credits with (de)attachable grenade launcher *XSR-25 "Daemon II" Compact Carbine/SMG - 11,000 credits *XSR-47 "Seraph II" Light Machine Gun - 12,000 credits *XSR-84 "Behemoth II" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle - 12,500 credits *XSR-62 "Leviathan II" Shotgun - 11,500 credits *XSR-17 "Cherub II" Pistol - 6,500 credits NOTE: Non-Ylijumalat will only be allowed purchases from this series for PCs. NO EXCEPTIONS XSR-52 "Nephilim II" Assault Rifle/Carbine * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 34.30in * Barrel length: 13.50in * Weight: 10.11 lb * Rate of fire: 500 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 10,612fps (3,234.54mps) * Kinetic Output: 20,924.5 J * Magazine capacity: 250 rounds * Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-25 "Daemon II" Compact Carbine/SMG * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 23.40in * Barrel length: 10in * Weight: 8.70 lb * Rate of fire: 500 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 9,604fps (2,927.3mps) * Kinetic Output: 17138.17058J * Magazine capacity: 350 rounds * Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-47 "Seraph II" Light Machine Gun * Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 41.60in * Barrel length: 21in * Weight: 15.78lb * Rate of fire: 1000 rounds per minute * Barrel Velocity: 11,792fps (3,594.2mps) * Kinetic Output: 25836.54728J * Magazine capacity: 1000 rounds (drum magazine) * Additional features: folding bi-pod, x4 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-84 "Behemoth II" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle * Semi-auto/3 round burst settings * Overall length: 42.60in * Barrel length: 22in * Weight: 15.68 lb * Rate of fire: 200 rounds per minute on automatic setting * Barrel Velocity: 13,792fps (4203.8mps) * Kinetic Output: 35343.86888J * Magazine capacity: 100 rounds * Additional features: folding bi-pod, adjustable scope up to x10 XSR-17 "Cherub II" Pistol * Semi-automatic/3 round burst settings/automatic * Overall length: 8.7 * Barrel length: 5 in * Weight: 44 oz * Rate of fire: semiautomatic * Barrel Velocity: 7180fps (2188.46mps) * Kinetic Output: 9578.7143432J * Magazine capacity: 50 * Additional features: Radius sight XSR-62 "Leviathan II" Shotgun * Semi-automatic * Overall length: 29.9in * Barrel length: 13.6 * Weight: 11.02lb * Rate of fire: 30 rounds per 20 seconds * Magazine capacity: 30 rounds * Additional features: capable of firing small grenades instead of shotgun rounds that came in fragmentation and high explosive units Specialized Ammunition Ammunition from Tursas Enterprises came in a specialized varieties in addition to their regular ammunition, although only the Gauss series could make use of such rounds. Mercy Rounds These rounds were designed to go at a slower velocity than regular rounds so that they did not pierce the flesh at impact. At impact, the rounds emitted an electric burst that shocked the target, knocking them unconscious. Several rounds may have been needed for larger targets such as Wookies, or creatures with an exoskeleton like insectoid species, and usually armor made these rounds useless. However, the rounds sometimes had a chance of distorting the electrical systems of enemy armor. The primary purpose of this round type was to enable capture or incapacitate a target without harming them badly. Incendiary Rounds These rounds set the target on fire, making them very useful against targets that may have been wearing armor that stopped the round from piercing the flesh. If the round managed to pierce the flesh, the results would be deadly and near impossible to stop, as the target would be set on fire from the inside. Explosive Rounds These rounds exploded at impact, blowing away both armor and flesh with ease. Upgrades to Gauss and Railgun Series The following are post-patent upgrades for the Gauss and Railgun Series: *XSR-52 "Nephilim (II)" Assault Rifle/Carbine, XSR-25 "Daemon (II)" Compact Carbine/SMG, XSR-84 "Behemoth (II)" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle, XSR-62 "Leviathan (II)" Shotgun all now feature folding and collapsible stocks *All scopes are now available with thermal and night vision *XSR-52 "Nephilim (II)" Assault Rifle/Carbine now has a grenade launcher attachment *XSR-84 "Behemoth (II)" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle now available with x20 scope Blade Weapons Ylijumalat Electro-Vibroblades were originally designed in response to interactions with the True Sith while they were isolated in the Unknown Regions and were a result of hastily designing by the Ylijumalat while they still rushed to replicate lightsaber technology. Deciding that regular taivaallinen teräs swords were not enough to counter the lightsaber's of the Sith, they combined the principles of vibroweapons and electroweapons. In the process though, they were confronted with a number of problems, namely that vibroweapons conducted electricity and the carbon nanotubes of taivaallinen teräs amplified that feature. As a result, the Ylijumalat insulated the sonic generator in electric resistant materials located within the hilt. The actual electromagnetic field generator and power cell that powered both the sonic and EM field generator was located within the pummel of the sword with a micro sized powercycling coil and focusing rod made possible by the carbon nanotubes of taivaallinen teräs forged into the tang and blade. The end result was a powerful sword with a vibro system as strong as a force pike that gave off a electromagnetic pulse similar to an electrostaff that was amplified by the taivaallinen teräs. The hilt boasted three small switches: one for the electro portion, one for the vibro portion, and one to activate both at once. As a result, the weapon was highly effective against both droids and organics and could easily break through most shields. The major draw back to having so many systems was that the weapons tended to be heavier than it's average normal bladed counterpart. Typically the weapons were double edged to enable a balanced use of thrusting and slashing rather than a single edge, which promoted mostly slashing. The Ylijumalat however managed to drive back the True Sith though, so the weapons were worth the slight weight increase in their opinion. The latest versions are designed to operate on ultrasonice frequencies to enable the vibroblade portion to eliminate the low hum caused by vibroweapons. Models sold to non-Ylijumalat were made of ultrachrome weave blades rather than using taivaallinen teras, and the operating systems tended to not be as sophisticated. Perkele Long Sword :Cost: 8,500 credits :Overall length: 35in :Blade length: 34in :Weight: 3lb Chayot Arming Sword :Cost: 6,500 credits :Overall length: 35in :Blade length: 28-31in :Weight: 2lb 6-15oz Arel Short Sword :Cost: 4,500 credits :Overall length: 22in :Blade length: 21 3/4in :Weight: 1 lbs 8.9oz Hiisi Leuku/Knife :Cost: 3,500 credits :Overall length: 13.2in :Blade length: 8.3in :Weight: 6oz Malakh Puukko/Bayonet :Cost: 2,500 credits :Overall length: 11in :Blade length: 6in :Weight: 4oz Armor Fravashi Mark I Classification: Light For Use By: Elite, Commando, General, PCs Cost: 7500 Description: “Fravashi” Mark I armor provided top tier protection against contemporary blaster and projectile technology for light armor, as well as providing slight protection against melee weapons and lightsabers. However, in order to maintain high maneuverability/flexiblity and like any other type of armor, the armor was only made mostly out of armorweave with alittle armor plating of an ultrachrome weave to cover the chest, back, front of the thighs, and hands. The armor was aimed at being primarily being used by stealth based soldiers due to its number of stealth devices and its use of stealth alloys similar to clone Night Ops armor. Additionally the armor was reinforced against EMP technology and electricity in order to prevent the wearer from having EMP being highly effective against the wearer. Features *slighty fire and electricity/magnetism resistant *interactive HUD **tactical data **map coordination **night and infrared vision *sound and light adjuster (highly useful to prevent flash bangs from being used against the Ylijumalat) *comlink interface on both the helmet and wrist *air filterer *underwater breather in helmet *sound dampening stealth unit *stealth field generator *exoskeleton capable of multiplying the wearer's strength, endurance, and agility twofold *mounted vibroblade on wrist Fravashi Mark II Classification: Medium/Heavy For Use By: Commando, General, PCs Cost: 10,000 credits Description: Providing more protection than the standard Mark I armor, this unit was less flexible than its predecessor the Fravashi Mark I, using armorweave for fabric again with a significant increase in the amount of additional ultrachrome-weave plating to be full body armor. However, this armor was sold to only certain "premium" customers or used by Ylijumalat commandos due to the added protection. This ensured that Tursas Enterprises armed forces had added protection against their own weapons. The armor featured several new systems and as well as old ones, but was much more focused on being for front line troops that were nothing short of being walking tanks without being mechanized. Additionally the armor was reinforced against EMP technology and electricity in order to prevent the wearer from having EMP being highly effective against the wearer. Features *mild heat(fire) and electricity/magnetism resistance *full HUD **radar **tactical data **map coordination **night and infrared vision **real time translator *comlink interface on both the helmet and wrist *light and sound adjuster *air filterer throughout the entire suit *water breather *body sensor system **life sign monitor *body seal **radiation **vacuum with up to 15 minutes of oxygen **excessive heat **chemical and biological weapons *personal energy shield that provided mild protection from energy and sonic weapons and light melee attacks *wrist and back mounts to enable mounting of additional weapons *exoskeleton capable of multiplying the wearer's strength, endurance, and agility twofold. :The systems for the exoskeleton, energy shield, and stealth generator of the armors often had to be recharged, usually after five hours of being in constant use. They could be turned off manually though, and the suit warned when the energy for them was getting low. To be safe though, often the soldier wearing the suit would carry an extra powerpak in case they were entrenched with no chances on supplies arrived soon. Category: Companies